The present invention is generally related to the field of computer programs and, more particularly, is related to a system and method for validation of objects in a system such as, for example, a testing system.
In many manufacturing settings, there is often a need to measure parameters on a repetitive basis. This may occur, for example, when measuring the quality of items produced on an assembly line or controlling certain variables germane to a particular manufacturing process, etc. Currently, it is often the case that digital computing systems are employed to control the hardware that performs such tasks.
The digital systems may employ, for example, standard programming languages to control the operation of the various hardware components of a testing system. In many cases, certain subroutines or objects are employed to communicate with and to control the various components. These objects may be reusable, if the same hardware components are employed in subsequent applications. There are generally many different programming languages that may be employed to create such objects.
Currently, systems may employ standardized execution systems that can control the execution of a number of objects such as, for example, tests in a testing system according to a particular order, where the testing systems actually enable the operation of the objects or tests at predetermined times. Such testing system may be quite complex using a multitude of individual tests to interface with a multitude of hardware components.
Because of this complexity, when programming such testing systems and other software applications of similar scope, it is generally commonplace that mistakes are made in the various objects such as the tests or actions. The mistakes may be, for example, the misuse of variables, misnaming variables or executable files, etc. Currently, the programmer does not see such mistakes until the programming of a particular object is complete and it fails to operate properly due to the mistakes.
In light of the forgoing, the present invention provides for a system and method for validating an object in a software application such as a testing system. By way of providing an illustration, the testing system comprises, for example, a test executive program that enables the operation of a number of objects called xe2x80x9ctestsxe2x80x9d according to a particular sequence.
According to one embodiment, the system comprises a processor and a memory that are electrically coupled to a local interface that may comprise, for example, a data bus and are associated control bus. Stored on the memory and executed by the processor is application software such as test executive software that includes validation logic. Broadly stated, the validation logic includes logic to detect at least one actual problem in an object of the exemplary test executive software, and logic to display at least one problem indication corresponding to the at least one actual problem in a context of the object in which the problem occurs. The validation logic includes other specific functionality as will be discussed below.
In another embodiment, the present invention may be viewed as a method for object validation, comprising the steps of: detecting at least one actual problem in an object, and displaying at least one problem indication corresponding to the at least one actual problem in a context of the object. The present invention also includes further steps as will be discussed below.
The present invention provides a distinct advantage in that a user is informed of problems with various objects as they are created before the software is executed and experiences a failure. As a result, troubleshooting time that is necessary to find mistakes and problems in various objects is reduced accordingly.